


Reunion

by SweetPallete



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Black/Dark Sig is just Sig with more power, Crying, Drabble, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPallete/pseuds/SweetPallete
Summary: It had been a while since he had seen her, or anyone at all, but she asks a question as he realizes how much he missed her.//Mostly based on personal hcs//
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Reunion

"Is this how you thought things would be?"

The words echoed in his mind, as he floated just a few centimeters off the ground, wind flowing as they were under the starry night sky. 

Did she need an answer? Not really. She could tell how he felt in the past, and he hadn't changed all that much, in her heart, she already knew the answer. 

Shifting his view, trying to avoid making eye contact he replied. "No." 

She stood still, taking a step forward towards him. "Is this how you  _ want _ things to be?" She held her hand towards him.

Focusing on her, and her only, he tried to hold her hand, before flinching and hiding it back in fear, as he shook his head. 

Amitie didn't hesitate, and let the staff on one of her hands drop to the floor, and hugged his shadow-like self.

A few seconds passed, as the girl's sudden action made him remember how it felt to be okay, a few tears appearing on his face, as he hugged her back.

She gently ruffled his hair as he hugged her, feeling the same emotions he was feeling, those of relief, and sadness. And without noticing, she slowly started to cry, he was here, he was alright, he was  _ alive _ . He was still the same person she knew. 

"...Did you miss me?" He spoke, his voice being weak. 

Amitie closed her eyes, and hugged him once again. "Of course I did." A tear appeared, then another, and another, without realizing, she was crying just like him. "I wish I could've been there for you." 

"..."

"...I've missed you a lot, too." Breaking the silence, as he let go, wiping one of the tears on his face. "And I'm... I'm just glad you're here  _ now _ ." 

She opened her eyes to meet his, taken by surprise. Taking a step back, sighing, she took his hand once again, and with a smile: "And I promise you, that I won't leave you behind."

**Author's Note:**

> Rare to see me post around here, huh? Anyways, haven't been writing all that much to be fair, but hey I really enjoyed writing this a while ago haha~  
> It's a bit out of my comfort zone so that's cool, I think? Oh well.
> 
> See you all another day!


End file.
